


Love

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Platonic Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: @felinedetached





	Love

Her fanfictions are dark lettering on a white screen, words with emotion poured desperately into them, mostly written whilst drunk. Hal’s editing makes them coherent, but they’re her words, her emotions.

 

You read them to get closer to her. She loves you, she’s told you that multiple times. But she loves you like a person would their crush. Mostly because you  _ are _ her crush.

 

You don’t want to be. You want to be her brother, the one person she could go to for anything. You want to be there to hold her when she’s drunk and crying about the mother she’ll never  _ really _ meet. You want to sit and talk for hours and hours about the stupidest shit, or lie on her bed and just drift into that state between sleep and wakefulness, and not have a care in the world.

 

She loves you like a person would their crush. You love her like a brother would his sister.

 

Roxy Lalonde is the most important thing on this earth to you.

 

You are not the most important thing on earth to her.

**Author's Note:**

> [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


End file.
